Kosarin
Kosarin '''is the wife of Count Vladsmir, Dictator of The Monster World. She is viewed as a general in some ways like Poisandra from the Neo-Saban era. Character History First Nitro Rangers Born '''Myra Kosarin She was the girlfriend of Nitro Pink that was poisoned by Rathtar, a giant, untamed beast, from the Monster World. She sacrificed herself to save the rest of the world from the threats of the Monster World. Uniting the Factions Count Vladsmir healed her and married her, much to her dislike. He one day found a moonstone and sent his generals to find them all make all the monsters bow to him as the eternal leader of them. In order to keep costs down, he traded some zombies for gold with Calidor. He soon found All the moonstones and used them to break the seal between worlds, hoping to also eclipse the Sun. Coaster Force/Nitro Kosarin was annoyed by his antics to collecting the stones, showering them in love more than Nitro Pink (original) did with her (probably because it wasn't accepted back in the day). She and Jezella planed to burn the rangers in an escape room during the state fair. Even though they thought they destroyed the Coaster Force, she faced her fate from the suits of her best friends, with Stella in her former lover's clothes. She was obliterated by Mel solely via electrocution before being erased by the Nitro Megazord. This was an accident as Jezella planed to kill Count Vladsmir instead. Personality Kosarin is very similar to some of the heavy hitting woman on both sides. She is fearless, but feels subdued and unable to fulfill her dreams of killing Count Vladsmir and sending the Monster World into Civil War. Relationships * Count Vladsmir-Husband * Jezella-Daughter (became a raven/defected) * Nitro Pink (original)Tiana?-Girlfriend (deceased) Powers, Abilities, and Weaknesses * Light Resistance-Like all Vampires, she can't be in sunlight and can only be destroyed by mortal flames * Vampire teeth-She can only drink blood * Dangersense-She can sense when an enemy is near * Moonstone staff-she can use moonstones to grow Monsters Notes * First Lesbian villain and first lesbian since Cornith Summers * Her name comes from the maiden name of the actress who played Phoebe Thunderman, Kira Kosarin, as well as Maya LeClark, who portrays her daughter * She has similarities to Madame Odius and her counterpart, Kyuemon Izayoi ** She and Kyuemon can grow the monsters *** but Kosarin only did this once and did this because of the sentai footage ** She dreams of overthrowing Vladsmir, Odius got Galavanax destroyed so she could have the prism for herself ** Like Kyuemon, she was once a mortal who was allied with the heroes *** Unlike Kyuemon, she does not get redemption, most likely because Power Rangers doesn't really do movies for the current series as only Turbo, Galaxy Squad (x2), and Coaster Force VS Hexagon are the only cinematic entries within the universe of the main teams; with Hexagon and Coaster Force having tv movies, Sisterhood and Lost in the Midnight Mansion * Her Sentai Counterpart has a water motif and she has a vampire motif See Also * Ocean Bride Cestria-Sentai Counterpart from ''Jettacosta Sentai Himitsuranger ''See Comparison Page Category:Power Rangers Coaster Force Category:Villains Category:PR Villains Category:PR Generals Category:Final PR Villains Category:Female PR Villains Category:Lemurseighteen